Teach Me How To Love You
by Iwannabelikeyou
Summary: This is a short story, of Derek Hale figuring out what love at first sight is. This is not my best, Rated M FOR A REASON.


I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS IN THIS. Except my character Hailee that I made up.~~~

The crescent moon was up, shinning down brightly along the bare layers of Derek Hale's arms and legs. Wearing his usual exercising gear, a white tank top and a pair of black jeans. His legs were moving quickly, one shooting forward as soon as the other touched the ground.  
Derek could smell the scent of a human, a female human. Figuring he may have been close to a road, he turned away from it and started jogging the other way. The scent of the girl lingered around him, along with a new scent. The scent of another werewolf, most likely one of his 'friends'.  
Following the scent, he found it.. The omega, solid blue eye'd werewolf. It's eyes not on him, but on a girl. She was sitting against the stump of a tree, barely covered in anything. She had on a pair of woman's boxers, and a grey tank top, with a pink purple, lace straps. She was bare foot, which made him even more concerned.  
The omega's figure moved closer to her, not even the crunching of leaves coming from his feet. Having nothing else to resort to, Derek had to take action. Running out, he slide a bit, baring his solid blue eyes, along with his fangs, and his claws. A small, but loud growl had rumbled from his throat.  
The omega soon backed down, after realizing that she was standing up and watching them. The omega had lost interest in her, and jerked his attention to Derek quickly. Derek watched it's fast legs, as they shifted and started towards him. Derek let out a loud roar, and stood up straighter.  
Derek felt it's claws dig into his chest, and his own claws skid across the opposite omega's torso. Derek sent himself back, and flipped himself up again. The omega tilted his head, his face hidden by an over amount of hair.  
Both emerald blue eyes starred into each other, waiting for the other to back down. Derek wasn't usually one to do things like this, fight for someone he didn't know.. She had an undesirable appearance.  
It had been moments before the opponent had finally back down, tip toeing backwards until he knew he was safe to turn and run away from Derek.  
Derek changed to his original form, before he had turned around to look at her. She wasn't showing a lot of fear, which made Derek scared to go near her.. but he did.  
Setting a hand out to help her get up, She took his hand lightly. Derek looked down at her, studying her for a few minutes to memorize her.. Just in case this was the last time he would get to see her.  
She was petite, with long messy brown hair, streaks of black. Her eyes were the same as his, but lighter, a greenish blue. She had thin lips, the kind that made you scared to kiss her. A thin but sculpted body.  
Taking a moment, before taking his hand away from her. "Are you alright?" He asked, in a hushed tone, starring down into her eyes.  
The girl nodded, her hair falling down over her face."How did you find me here?" Derek, not being much of a romantic, put one of his pale fingers up, pushing the loose hair behind her ears. Her eyes went from the dirt, to up at him.  
"I heard that.. uh-" Derek saw in his side vision her hand coming up to his jaw line, he closed his eyes. Her hands were cold, and she was wearing a ring.. on her married finger.  
Flinching his head away, she pulled him to her harder. His hands immediately went down to her waist, pinning her up against the tree that she was sitting against. He let out a sigh, feeling how close her mouth was to his. It was that moment he realized that he had her pined tightly against the tree.  
Derek loosened his grip, and she shook her head. He felt her lips start to press tightly on to his, her mouth opened slightly, and he was paralyzed. He didn't want to move, he just wanted to hold her... but he didn't believe in love at first sight, so he kissed her back. Pushing his tongue into her mouth, dancing along with hers.  
Derek moved his mouth down from her lips to her neck, kissing and licking it lightly. He heard her moan, and felt her legs grip around his waist. Derek pride his mouth away from her, and let out a slight groaning noise. He slide his hands up from her knees, until he felt the lining of her shorts. They were thin, and tight on her legs.  
Derek moved his mouth up to her ear, so he be quiet instead of loud. "Are you married?" He felt like he was ruining the moment, but it didn't. She nodded.  
"Yes... I won't lie.. But I- uhm.." Her eyes went down, as she started to think.  
Derek's index finger went up, and pulled her up to look at him. Derek pushed his lips against her lightly, and he lifted her away from the tree. His feet moved quicker than walking but he was really running. After they had made it to his old house, the old Hale house, he walked up to the half burned down door.  
His foot flung up, to kick it open. He walked in and set her down lightly. "Wait here." He let go over her hips and walked up the steps that were burnt, and looked like they were going to cave in. Derek walked around to one of the rooms that he use to sleep in, before the fire that the Argent's mad.  
He pulled the mattress over to a burnt hole that was in the floor, and let it fall down to the first floor. Walking around to the steps, after he heard her squeal lightly. She looked shaky from where the mattress fell. Her eyes went up and met with his, he tip toed her way into the other room, and she sat on one side of the mattress.  
Derek smirked, and tip toed carefully down the steps. He crawled up, till his face aligned with hers. He gave her a smile, just before he lightly pressed his lips against her. She wrapped one of her arm around his neck, and with her free hand she looped her index finger along the belt loops of his pants.  
Derek felt her pull his waist down against her, her knees were bent and moved apart for him to adjust to her perfectly. Derek let out a pleasureful sigh, and he started for her neck once again. Derek saw her head tip back, and heard a slow quiet moan come from her.  
Derek moved his thumb to the inside of her shorts, and he started to pushed them down. Her panties came along with them, and he pulled them off over her swiftly.  
Derek felt her push against him, as she climbed up on his lap, and her fingers tangled up into his hair. His fingers moved up to push her shirt off.  
Once again, he felt her cold fingers; but they were aiming at his shirt pulling it up over his head perfectly. He felt her finger trace along his abs, and up to his chest. Derek opened his eyes and looked up at her, her eyes were lustful and were starring at his torso.  
Pushing her back to get off of his lap lightly , Derek straighten himself up and felt her fingers unbuttoning his pants. He let her, but took him off on his own. He crawled up to met her face, almost forcing her to lay down.  
Her eyes were narrowed with his, and he gripped her thighs once again. Derek positioned himself over her, just before pushing his lips to her neck. He kissed her neck, but before biting into it lightly; as he forced himself into her. Getting his motivation from the loud moan that came from her.  
Derek moved in and out of her slowly, making sure she was ok with it. He listened to her cries out for him to be more firm with her, but he hesitated. She was small, and he was more built than she was, he didn't want to hurt her, but he followed her orders.  
Derek could feel the inside of her walls gripping against him tightly, and let out a growl; but it wasn't an angry growl, it was a growl of pleasure. Derek felt her hand push him up, to sit up. Derek sat back, and let her climb up on his lap. She grinded herself on him, and slide herself down so he was going in her deeper than before.  
Derek tipped his head back, and let out a regular human sounding moan. Her face buried itself in his neck, as she moaned louder. Derek felt himself get firmer, but he didn't want this moment to end, not yet.  
Laying her down once again, he kissed from her neck down her torso and to her waist. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her legs apart. He thrusted his tongue into her slowly, and felt her grip his hair harder, taking it as motivation.  
Derek flicked his tongue around in her, watching her moan, and wiggle her hips. He sat up, as she did. He looked down as her hand gripped around him firmly. She straightened her back, and Derek kissed her, lightly but more against her harder as she started to stroke him harder, and faster.  
Derek groaned slightly, and pushed her to lay down on her back. He gripped her wrists, and pinned them up above her head. He pushed into her softly, and listened to her moan again.  
Derek moved both of his hands up to hold hers, and she held them tightly. She had her eyes closed, and she was biting her lip hard enough to almost make it bleed.  
Derek slowed down, and kissed her lighter, until she shook her head. "Don..Don't stop." She kept her eyes closed, and her voice hushed. Derek felt like a slave, but he did whatever she wanted..  
After Derek had felt her cum, it caused himself to cum in her quickly. He laid over her, before moving himself over next to her.  
As he felt her roll over, and curl up next to him, He looked around the room. His eyes had finally found one of the blankets that he kept there just in case. Derek moved out from under her, and to the blanket it. Scooping it up from the burnt up chair, and walking back over to her. He threw it over them, and laid back down next to her.  
She curled up next to him once again, and kept her eyes closed. Derek knew she was falling asleep, he wore her out pretty good.

_That Morning*

Derek felt the sun burning his face, and he covered his eyes with his free arm. He looked over, at what his arm was stuck on. The beautiful girl from last night. Derek looked over at her, her eyes were open.  
Her fingers were tracing his abs, and her lip had a large mark where it had scabbed over. Derek gave a small smile to her, as her eyes flicked up to him. The blood rushed to her cheeks and she sat up, covering her torso with the blanket. "Sorry."  
Derek sat up next to her, and pointed over in the corner. He looked over at her, and waited for her to walked over to pick them up. He stood up and grabbed his pants. He turned around, to see her squatted down, scanning him over with her eyes.  
Derek turned the front of his body to her, as she stood up and walked over to him quickly, She lifted herself up, gripping his shoulders. He put his pants back down and lifted her up, putting her her legs around his waist, and his hands on her bare bum.  
He heard her let out a small giggled and bent down the mattress again, laying her down. He kissed her lips lightly, and felt her toes put his boxers down. He pulled her legs up, and pushed himself into her once again. She moan again, loud than that night.  
Derek continued to push in and out of her hard, and quickly. Listening to her moans of encouragement, feeling her scratch into his back with her nails.  
Derek felt her walls tighten, and felt her cum. She pushed him out of her her palm, and he looked down at her with confusion.  
She pushed him to straighten up his torso, and most of his waist. Derek held a firm smirk on his lips and he watched her, as she gripped on to him tightly. He watched her put his tip in to her mouth, and he closed his eyes.  
Her lips tightened around him, as she moved him farther in her mouth. He felt her bob her head back and forth, and let out a slight groan. His jaw clenched up, as she pulled back and started to stroke him. She kept his tip in her mouth, and started to suck on him lightly. Derek felt himself cum in her mouth, and he looked down at her as she swallowed it, and went up to meet him.  
Derek smiled, and looked at her hand as she rested it on her chest, and set the other around his neck. His eyes went down and he remembered that she was married. Derek sighed and kissed her lightly, "I should probably walk you home." He said lightly and tapped his finger on her ring.  
He heard her sigh and he helped her get up. She nodded and went back over to her clothes. Derek put his jeans on quickly, and looked around the floor for his shirt. He looked at it, be fore he looked at her. She was putting her shorts on, and then reached over for her shirt. Derek watched her, before he blinked and turned away.  
After she was fully dressed, he walked to her and held his hand out. He felt her little fingers intertwine in his. Derek doesn't smile with his teeth very often, but she brought that out in him. He walked along side him, and pulled her out of the black shaded door way.  
She went down the steps in a dainty way, and smiled over at him as he followed behind her. Derek tried to bite his mouth shut, to keep himself from smiling, but it never really worked out.  
Derek pulled her along, smelling out where her house was. Once he felt like the smell was strong enough he pointed her way threw, so she wouldn't have to explain herself to her husband. Derek looked down at her as she turned to face him.  
"I'm Hailee.. by the way..." Her voice rang out to him, as she stared up at him.  
"I'm Derek." He looked down at her, and felt her hand come up to his neck. Shifting himself, so he could hold her tightly against him, by her waist; they kissed good bye.  
"Derek, I uhm- I want you to know that I'm not that happy with the guy I'm with now.. We don't connect anymore.." She said softly, and trailed her finger tips on the back of his neck a couple times.  
Derek nodded and looked at her, "Why? Your perfect." He smiled down at her, holding her tighter.  
She shook her head, letting out a soft laughish sigh. "He doesn't love me anymore... And he's pretty violent." Hailee looked down at her arms, which had make up on them to hide bruises.  
Hailee sighed and kissed him again, softly. She leveled herself back down to the ground and gave him a small ' I'm sorry' smile, before turning around and going in the direction that she came from to her home.  
She peeked over her shoulder at Derek, he stood there watching her. Hailee walked up to her back door, and opened the screen door before pushing the wood door open.  
Hailee walked in, and looked around. Jeff was out, most likely sleeping with someone else or at work. This is her time to sleep, after she cleans up around the house that is.  
She picked up some of the loose clothes around the house, and put the dishes in the sink. Hailee vacuumed the floor and threw away left out beer bottles.  
Hailee looked around at her still messy house, before turning down the hall and going in to her room to lay down.  
She dreamt of him; of Derek. His perfect eyes, and sculpted figure. She wouldn't forget how careful he was with her, she did't get that often.  
Hailee woke up to the sound of yelling, and sharp pain in her arm. Her light eyes opened and she saw Jeff, she couldn't figure out what he was yelling about, she figured he was just yelling. Hailee looked over at her sized, it had a pocket knife stabbed into it and he had needle in his hand. She figured that he drugged her, so the pain would hurt as bad.  
After he stopped yelling and stormed out, she heard the car drive off and she got up. Her leg was shaky, and the bruises on her arms were showing. Hailee wobbled her way out of the house and to her neighbor, who was also her closet and only real friend.  
Hailee continued to bang her fist on the door, crying out for her to open the door. Her eyes went to down to her side, where she saw the amount of blood that was coming out of her body. Maia opened the door, and started to freak out. Screaming about she needed help, Maia helped her into the car, and drove her quickly to the hospital.

Derek walked up the steps of Scott's house quickly, just as Melissa came running out. Derek walked to the door, and walked in threw the open door. He closed and gave Scott a questionable look.  
"She just got a call from the hospital, they need as many nurses as they can get.. Some girl just got brought it for being stabbed by her boyfriend." Scott said, and Stiles came running from down the steps.  
Derek thought about what Hailee told him, "What was her name?" It slipped out of his mouth quickly.  
"Uhm-" Scott looked over at Stiles wondering if her remembered the name.  
"It was Hannah? Or Hailee-" Stiles shrugged and looked at Derek.  
"Something like that." Scott added his input and looked over at him.  
"Why?" Stiles leaned his elbow on the stair's rail, as he noticed Derek's eyes filled.  
Derek turned quickly, throwing the door open and getting in his Camaro quickly. He started it up, ignoring Scott and Stiles as they yelled for him to stop and talk to them.  
Derek didn't know where to start first, with the guy of with Hailee, he wanted to see her again. So he took the fastest way he could to the hospital to find her. He pulled up into the closets parking spot that he could find, and ran in threw the automatic glass doors.  
He walked up to the lady at the front desk, He slurred his words together. "Is Haliee here? I mean, What room?" He talked with his hands, and waited for the lady to look for her name.  
"Hailee?" Her voice came out as if she was bored.  
"The girl who just got stabbed." He practically had his teeth grinding together, and his eyes narrowed at her.  
The lady looked scared and nodded. She pointed down the hall, and spoke. "113." She sat back down, as Derek turned and jogged over to the room. He pushed the door open slowly and careful, so he wouldn't scare her if she was awake.  
Derek saw her as she turned her head to him. She gave him a small smile, and blinked at him. "Hey... how'd you find me here?" She said as soft as she did last night.  
"I'm friends with one of the nurses son's... he told me you were here.." Derek cleared his throat and walked over to sit next to her. "Are you ok?" He said softly and took her hand.  
She nodded and looked over at him. "They numbed my hip. So when they worked on it, it wouldn't hurt until later."  
Derek leaned over on the pillow, as a small smirk form on his lips. "So I have to be careful with you?" He pulled his other hand up, and started to rub her forehead with his thumb lightly.  
Hailee smiled and nodded, "Just a bit." She looked up at him and smiled.  
"Where's he at?" He moved his hands from her, and watched her. He wanted to know; he wanted him to get hurt. If not by Derek but a semi truck.  
"He should be home now.. But don't call the cops on him.. People know I live there." She said softly, and put her hand up on his neck lightly, pulling him down closer to her.  
Derek shook his head, "I won't." He followed where her hand pulled him to go, which was to her lips. She kissed him lightly, and Derek pulled away. "I'll see you in a bit."  
Derek leaned back and walked out, Hailee laid there watching him. She sighed and looked around the now empty room. He did this, he left her there.. After he made her want him. Hailee sighed, and looked over at the nurse that walked in.  
Hailee smiled at her weakly, and waved. "Hi." She watched the nurse walked over to her, with a small tray of shots, and a white cover up, along with a wrap.  
Hailee looked over at the nurse, and she sat up. She straightened her body, and let the nurse give her three shots. One numbing shot, one to help with pain, and another to help it heal.  
Hailee thank the nurse quietly, before laying back down. Her eyes closed, not to sleep but to dream. She pictured Derek and thought about him. Even though she didn't know him, he was in her head. He was like a song that you would listen to once, and just think that you knew everything about it.  
Hailee's eyes flicked open, and she saw Derek once again. He was wearing a different outfits, a tighter more fitting outfit. Hailee raise an eye brow, and eye'd the front of his jeans. She sat up more and smiled at him.  
Derek didn't smile back at her, which confused her. "I have a problem." He whispered and got close to her.  
"What is? Are you ok?" She put her hand up on his cheek, feeling concerned for him.  
"I can't tell you here. I moved you're stuff out, it's over at my loft." He sat up straight and looked over as Melissa McCall walked in. She greeted Derek, he nodded. "When can she leave?" Derek's voice came out a bit harsh.  
"She can leave when someone else signs her out, she's not aloud to be alone." Melissa looked between them and raised an eye brow. Derek finally smiled, it wasn't for Hailee, but she still liked seeing it.  
Derek nodded and walked out, once again. Hailee looked at the end of the bed, where the nurse was collecting her things. "Are you and Derek... together?" Her voice came out lightly, and hushed.  
Hailee shrugged, "I don't know.. It's complicated." She said softly, thinking about how her and him have had sex, but she's married..  
Melissa nodded, as Derek walked in and gave Hailee that 'get ready' grin. Hailee got up, and walked to the chair, picking up her clothes. She walked to the bath room, and turned to look at Derek before she shut the door. He was sitting on the bed waiting for her.  
Hailee went in, and untied the hospital robe that was wrapped around her. She took it off and looked down at herself. She reached down and slide her panties off, before putting her shorts back on and her tank top on. She pulled the panties up from the ground, and wrapped them in her hand tightly.  
She opened the door, and walked over to the bed. She tossed the robe on the bed, she tip toed over to Derek and pulled him to stand up. She quickly put her panties in his pocket, and turned to looked over at the door.  
She felt Derek's hand come around her waist, and pulled her to the door. His hand was lower than it should've been, considering it was wear she got her.  
Derek lead her over to his Camaro, and opened the door for her quickly. She sat in the passenger side, and watched him as he walked around the front of the car to the drivers side.  
Hailee looked over, and watched him as he started the car and started to drive off to where ever they were going. After a while, she turned her head to look out the window. She peeked over at him, and noticed that he was starring at her. Not her though, and her shorts.  
Hailee smiled, and separated her legs a bit. She looked over a the front of his jeans, and watched him grow a bit. She bite into her lip hard, and wiggled her waist slightly. Her eyes went over to his hands on the wheel, he was holding it tight, and his hands were getting paler.  
Hailee swallowed the lump in her throat, and went back to looking out the window. She watched as Derek pulled up to an old abandon looking building.  
Derek didn't get out yet, he looked over at her. Hailee gave him a smile, and waited for him to say something, anything really.  
"So... you know.. That I'm a werewolf.. But you haven't said anything to me about it." Derek had his voice in a steady way, and spoke plainly.  
Hailee nodded, "My uh... My step dad was a werewolf. He taught me about for just in case I meet one, or want to be one." She looked down, and the front of his pants again, and back up to him.  
Derek had a rather large smirk on his face, and Hailee clenched her fists. She did it to prevent trying to climb on him.. Even though that's what she wanted to do so badly that it killed her.  
Derek nodded, and opened the door. He got out, and walked around. Hailee took those few seconds to put her hand between her legs, and rub her self a bit. She heard the door open, and clenched her legs together quickly.  
Hailee looked into Derek's lustful eyes, and felt him swiftly lift her away from the car's passenger seat. Derek pushed the door closed with her bum, pushed her against the car. Hailee squeezed her eyes shut, and tangled her fingers in his short dark hair.  
Derek lifted her away from the car and carried her to the door. He set her down, and grabbed her hand. He opened the door and pulled her through, pulling her to the elevator that he had fixed earlier that year.  
Hailee followed him in to the tiny space, and listened as the door closed. She turned to him, and he facing her. Hailee turned to him and lifted herself up, and kissed her lightly.  
The door's opened, and she felt how hard he was in his jeans. She pulled off and let Derek pull her over to a big metal door. Derek pushed it open easy, then turn to look at her. She had a small smile, and walked in.  
She looked around before looking over to Derek again. "So, how long do you want to keep me here?" Hailee walked over to the bed that was in the corner of the room and sat down.  
Derek followed behind her, watching her. He shrugged and walked to her. "How ever long I want." He pushed the loose hair away from her face, and bent down to kiss her lightly.  
Hailee put her fingers up, and unbuttoned his pants, than moved herself to the center of the bed as Derek stripped from his pants. Derek crawled up to meet her, and she looked up at him.  
"I thought your pants looked a little tight." She shrugged, and reached up to pull him down on her. Derek chuckled, and kissed her lightly. He moved himself between her legs, and pushed himself against her.  
She reached up and pulled his shirt off, and running her hands over his torso. Derek reached down and pulled her shirt up and off. Derek lifted her up a bit, and unhooked her bra. She fell back and let Derek pull her bra off.  
Derek kissed her neck, and moved down to her chest. Hailee closed her eyes, and bit into her lip. Derek checked to make sure that he wouldn't hurt her side, before taking one of her breasts into his mouth lightly.  
His eyes looked up at her, as her hand came up and tangled in his hair again. He felt her moving her waist, and he started to pull her shorts off. Derek pulled them off, and moved up to her. He kissed her lightly, and she sat up.  
Figuring she was getting on his lap, Derek moved. He watched as she turned away from him and peeked over her shoulder at him. Derek one his hands high on her waist, and pushed her to be down. Derek reached around her, and pulled her legs apart.  
He put his hands on her waist, and positioned himself over her to fit into her. Hailee gripped the bed sheets, and Derek moved into her quickly. Hailee moved her hand down, and let out a loud moan.  
Derek saw Hailee grab herself, and he groaned a bit. He wanted to be careful with her since she was in pain. He moved in and out of her slowly, and closed his eyes. He'd never been this careful with someone before, but it felt nice.

Derek rolled over in the bed and sat up on his elbow. Hailee was curled up in a ball and hugging the pillow, and Derek smiled. It felt nice for him to be able to kiss her without her being married.  
He had forced her now ex husband to sign divorce papers, that he got for her and him. Derek didn't force the signing, he made him. Guided his hand and clawed his hand up as he did so.  
Derek scooted closer to her, wrapping his arms around her torso. He kissed her shoulder and waited for her to wake up.


End file.
